


Sore Loser

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Series: Stakes & Shotguns [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Evil Dead (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Buffy loses a bet to Ash? Why, she treats him to front row wrestling tickets, of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sore Loser

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Sore Loser  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** FR7  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Evil Dead  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Evil Dead are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://twistedshorts.livejournal.com/335952.html)  
>  **Summary:** _What happens when Buffy loses a bet to Ash? Why, she treats him to front row wrestling tickets, of course!_  
>  **Author's notes:** Comics? What comics?  >.> This is set post season 7 for BtVS, and after the end of AoD for Evil Dead.

“Whoooooo! Knock ‘em down! Punch ‘em in the face! Get him!” One metal fist pumped up and down in the air as its owner whopped and hollered as loud as he possibly could, which, considering it was Ash, was pretty loud. His face was as animated as his body, eyes sparkling and determined as he yelled out the commands, and he seemed to further spur on the crowd around him with his enthusiasm. Beside him, dwarfed by both his larger form and his excitement, the blonde arched an eyebrow and made something of a disgusted face as she watched the fight going on mere feet away.

“You’re kidding, right? That hit didn’t even connect!” Buffy steadfastly ignored the glares the comment drew from the people around them, instead staring at the men in the ring. “ _How_ is this entertaining again?”

“Just relax and enjoy the show, Buff. You keep being a spoilsport and you’ll never have any fun,” Xander laughed from her other side, pulling his attention away from the apparently epic battle to look at her. “It’s not _supposed_ to be real, unless you really want these guys to kill each other, and that’d be kinda bad for business, you know? ‘Sides, it’s not so much about the actual beating each other to a pulp- although that’s pretty awesome too- as it is about- about the competition! Seeing who’s the best!”

“Riiiight.” The look she directed up at her friend was brimming with sarcastic disbelief, and her eyebrow pushed up a bit higher than before. “Because clearly, by pretend fighting and planning out the winners, you can see who the best is.” There were more glares from the people sitting around them, and the blonde resisted the urge to pout. Let them be annoyed at her for stating the truth; they _wanted_ to be here. Buffy was only here for one reason, and one reason alone.

“Okay, bad way to put it. Think- think of it like this. Remember those soaps your mom used to watch? This is like the man’s soap opera. Except, you know, with more fighting and punching and egotistical jerks.”

“Still not seeing the attraction,” she stated dryly.

“Just ignore her Xander,” her reason for being there interjected without taking his eyes off the ring. “Let her be a big ol’ sour puss and pout. She lost the bet, fair and square. We got better things to d- _YES_!”

The deafening roar of the crowd cut him off as surely as he cut himself off- one of the wrestlers had climbed up the side of the ring to do some fancy flip into the air and land, elbow first, on top of his opponent. Grudgingly, and only silently to herself, she had to admit that that, at least, was kind of impressive. While she could’ve knocked out any of the guys she’d seen fight tonight with a single hit, acrobatics like that took talent, skill, and _lots_ of practice. Of course, she’d never let _Ash_ see that she appreciated it, because then she’d _never_ hear the end of it. And he’d probably try to drag her to more of these things. These seats alone had cut a pretty huge chunk out of her Council stipend for the month, she didn’t want to even _think_ about doing it more often.

Xander, however, took Ash’s advice, and left her to stew as the night went on, thoroughly enjoying the show and not worry about explaining it to her. It was both a blessing and a curse. With no conversation to distract herself with, the blonde found herself paying attention to the fights out of sheer boredom. It was also, of course, her downfall.

It started out small. Buffy found herself smirking a little when the little masked acrobat in the ring pulled off some fancy move his opponent didn’t see coming. Nothing too bad, and hey, the guy seemed like a pretty good guy, from what she could barely hear the ringside commentators saying. Apparently it was some kind of rumble match, she found out as she listened, with the competitors coming out one by one. The little guy was doing pretty good so far, and she realized she was secretly rooting for him to beat each new opponent that came out. She was almost surprised when, as the wrestler pinned a guy more than twice his size, she heard a small “ _Yes_ ,” escape her lips. And yet, even when she tried to remind herself that she didn’t care, and it was all fake… she couldn’t help the slightly louder cheer she made when he pinned the next man as well.

~*~*~*~*~

“Not. One. Word.”

“‘One word,’” Xander grinned widely, then quickly ducked from the half hearted swat that was aimed in his direction. “Sorry. Couldn’t resist.”

“You’re _going_ to be sorry,” Buffy growled, but there wasn’t any true heat to it, nor was there to her gaze as she turned to look up at Ash. “Go ahead. Say it. Hit me with it all. Since Xander had his shot, can’t deny you yours, right?”

“Baby,” the taller man began with a smirk, “I don’t hafta say anything. You said it all _for_ me back in the arena, with the way you were cheerin’ louder than anyone else by the end of the match.” Oh god, he was going to be insufferable for the next- _forever_. Determined to ignore the imminent gloating bound to come, she hurried in front of them and towards the car.

“So you got her to come with a bet?” She could hear Xander ask from behind her, an impressed tone to his voice, and she rolled her eyes. “What’d you have to do if you lost?”

“Shopping spree for the fall season.” She didn’t have to look back to see the grimace on Ash’s face, or to hear the impressed whistle from her friend.

“Wowsers. Sounds like a close call, there, big guy. And how exactly was this bet decided?”

“Let’s just say she forgot to specify which arm I could arm wrestle with.”


End file.
